In conventional oil and gas operations, a well is typically drilled to a desired depth with a drill string, which includes drill pipe and a drilling bottom hole assembly (BHA). In certain applications, directional drilling techniques may be used for drilling wells with non-vertical (e.g., horizontal, curved, or angled) sections. Traditionally, when creating or drilling a non-vertical portion of a directional drill hole using a mud motor style setup, a bent axis motor-bit assembly is held stationary using the torsional resistance of the drill string from the top of the hole. As the drilling length increases, the drill pipe becomes more and more flexible making it more difficult to hold the rotational orientation of the drill bit and mud motor. It is now recognized that, once in the non-vertical (e.g., horizontal) section of a well hole, it becomes difficult to keep weight on the bit as the stationary pipe tends to stick and bind in the hole. This is not as prevalent during straight line or vertical motion as the drill pipe is rotated along with the drill bit so the static friction is broken and the more slippery dynamic friction takes over, which allows the pipe to slide more freely and keep the weight on the bit more constant.